Sasquatch
How Sasquatch joined the Tourney Sasquatch is the most noble of his tribe of Bigfoot that live deep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. When he sensed the powers of the monster Pyron, he set out to find out what it was. After returning to his village, he finds members of his village have disappeared. In the center of his village was a huge hole. Determined that his fellow villagers have been pulled into trouble, Sasquatch jumped into the hole to help them. In the end, he found out that his fellow Bigfoot went willingly because Jedah offered them lots of bananas. Character Select Screen Animation Sasquatch circles his right fist then punches towards the camera and says "Lets be friends.". Special Attacks Big Snow (Neutral) Sasquatch angrily blows a projectile made of snow and ice form his mouth. If it hits, the opponent is frozen for 3 seconds. Big Blow (Side) Sasquatch spins his right arm around then dash punches forward. Can be held to make the attack stronger. Big Cyclone (Up) Sasquatch jumps into the air and flies forward while gracefully attacking with his feet. In midair, he does it like the Tensho Kyaku. Big Brunch (Down) Sasquatch reaches his arms to grab his opponent. If he connects, Sasquatch swallows his opponent whole, then spits him/her back out, frozen in a block of ice for 4 seconds. Big Freeze (Hyper Smash) Sasquatch leans his head back saying "See you later!" then blows a long beam of cold forward. When hit, the opponent is frozen and blasted upwards. The beam lasts 5 seconds and the opponent is frozen for 7 seconds. Big Sledge (Final Smash) Sasquatch reaches to grab his opponent. Should he connect, Sasquatch jumps up and slams his opponent to the ground. He then whistles and spirit looking dogs appear with a leash. Sasquatch then grabs the leash and drags his opponent along his feet back and forth for 4 cycles. After that, Sasquatch leaps forth a bit, then smashes his butt in his opponent's face, sending him/her packing the hard way. Victory Animations #Sasquatch rolls jumps in place then throws and uppercut saying "Yay! My king will be very happy I met you!". #Sasquatch puts his fingers at the top of his head then dances in place cheering "Yay! It's incredible! I won!". #Sasquatch rolls up then rubs his head and says "I just want to be friendly.". On-Screen Appearance A ball of snow rolls to Sasquatch's start point then Sasquatch bursts out and says "Don't worry, I'll be gentle.". Special Quotes *Hey, nice little man. (When fighting Hanzo) *Yeah, get him to play in the snow, Alisa! (When fighting Alisa) *For a party? (When fighting Shin) *Whoa, you mean those pretty ghosts? (When fighting Julia) Trivia *Due to Kan Tokumaru's death, Sasquatch shares his Japanese voice actor with Falco, Ghost Rider, Mr. Freeze, and Kuma. *Sasquatch shares his English voice actor with Heatran and the Mean Emcee. *All of Sasquatch's special moves have the word "Big" in them. *Hanzo Hattori is Sasquatch's rival. In Tourney 2, he gets a second rival, and his second rival's name is also Hanzo. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters